


flaws to sketch

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (( but there is no deaths )), (( only injuries )), (( this basically takes place in an au where the fire happens )), Alternate Universe - Human, Artist Erica, F/F, Model Laura, warning: brief talk of scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica feels underdressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flaws to sketch

**Author's Note:**

> For day 1 of Femslash February! Prompt _**(artist au)**_ from [twfemslashficrec](http://twfemslashficrec.tumblr.com/post/137964031134/hey-writers-this-femslash-february)'s list.
> 
> This is terrible. I'm sorry.

Erica feels underdressed.

Apparently, the model hidden away in the back of this little art room only admitted the most promising artists to sketch the curves of her body and the tilt of her head. Laura Hale was one the most requested models in the school, mostly because of her ever exuding charm, and although the blonde had never met her, she could see her popularity from the simple crowding of people in the room. To get a chance to draw her was special.

Erica, of course, was only there because of a favour from a best friend, who appeared to be on too good terms with model's brother. Isaac knew of Erica's love for drawing only the more complex models, and Laura was one of those people whose flaws, or what were considered as such, were as present as their beauty. 

Not that these people seemed to mind these so called "flaws". The people around her were clearly dressed to impress. She could even see a couple of the guys on the front row wearing suits, even though it was the middle of summer and the sun was beating down through the windows.

Meanwhile, Erica's stuck with a hair that hasn't seen a cut in months, her locks tangled together in a messy bed head, the colour still tinted slightly dark after that one off dye job a little while ago. Luckily Lydia had left some of her ties on the kitchen counter, so she had been able to quickly throw it up into a bun, but the curls weren't exactly in the best shape. She'd been able to apply a little makeup, but the blemishes on her face were still pretty visible. To top it all off, Erica had only found clean clothing in a over-sized hoodie, that made her constantly pull at the neck for some kind of escape from the heat, and a ripped pair of shorts, along with a pair of beat up converse.

Next to her, a brunette continued to apply her apple-red lipstick while her friend smoothed down the folds of her dress and the boy behind her straightened his collar.

As she thought, she was underdressed.

A curtain rustled from the changing room in the corner, and the room stood to attention, while Erica searched through her bag for her pencils, ears flushing red as her bag rattled loudly.

Then all of her breaths left her.

The girl slipping out was an all new kind of breathtaking, and not in the conventional sense. Her jaw was too square-shaped, her nose large, the corners of her mouth seemingly meant to be forever turned down, her platinum blonde hair subject to a bad dye job that left the dark roots too visible. But, God, she was beautiful.

The dark robe was already removed, and the woman sat on the stool, seemingly shameless, her dark eyes flickered around the room, before they landed directly on Erica.

It hit her that she had been the only one to not press pencil to paper, the rest of the room having already started, and she ducked her head, cheeks turning pink.

The room was filled of scratching at paper, although Erica was sure the rest of the class was discreetly making glances at Laura, their eyes alight with desire. Despite her previous shock, however, Erica wasn't one those people.

It was almost impossible for her to remove herself from the daydream she had found herself in. As she sketched, Erica found herself lost.

The woman was so utterly brilliant to draw that she was in a trance, not noticing the strange looks around her. Erica didn't care.

She wasn't here to objectify some poor model. She was here to transfer the real piece of art down onto paper.

It filled her with some kind of rage that the rest of the room wasn't using the time to make something special, although she was clearly the only person in the room who cared about art.

The time to stop came too soon for Erica, as the clock struck four, and a bunch of lusty young adults got up slowly from their seats, pretending to pack away their things as they stared, obvious, at the model who made her way back to change.

Their disappointment was evident, and their things disappeared quicker now, the room once flooding now emptying, and Erica found herself the only one left behind, quietly adding some finishing touches to the drawing.

"That's amazing," a breathy whisper came from above Erica' head, and in turn, she jolted in her seat, looking up to find Laura fucking Hale, looking down at her art with a wistful expression.

"Uh, thanks?" Erica replied, her usual confidence lost.

The blonde watched in fascination as the other analysed the drawing, Laura's eye raising. "Wow, you're the first person to draw the scars."

Erica almost stupidly asked what scars she was talking about, until it hit her.

"Oh!" Her surprise was evident on her face. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

Laura laughed, a bubbly giggle that sounded like music to her ears. "Nah, it's no problem." The woman brushed a hand over her neck, tracing over the scars decorating her skin. "Most people tend to ignore them, so it's nice to find someone who treats them like they are there, but they don't matter, if that makes sense?"

Erica just nodded, a little smile coming over her lips. "I'm glad you liked it."

When Laura smiled back, Erica was done for, her heart beating at a rapid pace.

"Ah, look at the time," the Hale murmured, blinking down at her watch. "I've got to run, my uncle's coming to pick me up. See you next week?"

If you had asked Erica that at the beginning, she would have absolutely said no. Now?

"Sure, of course."

As Laura ran out the door with a grin over her shoulder, Erica made a mental note to thank Isaac.


End file.
